


Правильное использование медотсека

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: История, в которой Миккель получает травму, а Рейнир вовремя выходит из помещения
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 2





	Правильное использование медотсека

**Author's Note:**

> По игре Минны «City of Hunger»
> 
> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Что-то, а добавлять яркие моменты в чужую жизнь Сигрюн умела.

— «Капитан, бегите!» — орет мне Стефан, оборачиваюсь — а на меня прет белый жучара! В снегу прятался, здоровенная скотина. Парни орут, я выхватываю пушку и палю по глазам! Зеленая кровища во все стороны, я стреляю, в десяти метрах эта тварь запинается и падает. Корчилась, пока мы своих собирали. — Сигрюн изящно отхлебнула чай. — Одному из парней только ногу оторвала, ну мы ее в снежок, как пакет пельменей, и на станцию, чтоб пришили.

Механики за ее спиной как раз дошли до мясного, позеленели и отложили вилки.

— Проложили чем-нибудь или прямо в снег? — уточнил более устойчивый Миккель.

— Обижаешь, мы инструктаж прошли. Окажем помощь в лучшем виде!

Голос капитана Эйде разносился далеко, но опытные сотрудники станции сразу садились по углам столовой, зная, как любят офицеры центральные столики.

— Напомни не приглашать ее на ужин, — пробормотал один из штабных специалистов соседу.

— Так она с тобой и пошла.

— Ну, с этим же обедает. Видел его лохмотья? Что девушки в таких находят? — озадачился специалист.

— Крепкие нервы.

Когда парочка уже шла к выходу из столовой, кто-то из мимопроходящих запнулся и опрокинул только что вскипевший чайник Миккелю на ногу. Официантка завизжала. Миккель, пользуясь своим ростом, схватил со стойки графин, наполненный с жидкостью со льдом, и хладнокровно вылил содержимое на ту же ногу, запоздало понадеявшись, что там не алкоголь.

— Проклятье, — Сигрюн поежилась. — Повезло, что не выше... кхм. Тебе нужно к врачу.

— Бесспорно, — согласил Миккель, разделяя ее радость.

— Я тебя отведу, — Сигрюн растолкала толпу, стараясь не поскользнуться на кубиках льда.

— Знаешь, я могу и сам дойти.

— О, нет, нет, — Сигрюн успешно изобразила маленький тягач, помахивая свободной рукой. — Что, если ты упадешь от боли посреди коридора? А вдруг ты не знаешь, как пройти к медпункту, минуя лестницы? Наверняка сейчас тебе больно шагать по ступенькам. Я знаю все ходы на этой станции! — она уверенно миновала очередной коридор, распахнула дверь с красным крестом и крикнула. — Рейнир! Ожог!

Из-за двери, едва не врезавшись в шкаф, выскочил лохматый парень.

— Сильный?!

— Нет, — успокоила Сигрюн. — Кипятком облили. Дай нам мазь.

Рейнир облегченно выдохнул, пометался между шкафами и холодильником и нашел нужную.

— Вот, она холодит и снимает отек. Только придется подождать, пока впитается, а то все останется на одежде… Вам помочь?

— Спасибо, я справлюсь сам, — Миккель огляделся, ища ширму. Ему казалось неловким начать раздеваться прямо при даме.

— Да-да, что там мазать-то. Иди, заполни бумаги на имя Миккеля Мадсена. Ты знаешь, что делать. И не беспокой пострадавшего полчасика. Ему нужно прилечь.

Сигрюн вытолкала Рейнира в смежное помещение, где хранился архив.

— А ты не хочешь уйти? — намекнул Миккель.

— И бросить товарища в беде?! — возмутилась Сигрюн, снимая куртку и решительно подтягивая Миккеля к кушетке. — Тебе точно нужна пара женских рук. Ну, чего ты встал?

— Сигрюн, мой жизненный принцип — не понимать намеков.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не понять лишнего и не остаться в дураках.

— Ужасно разумно, — после театрального обдумывания одобрила она и натянула куртку обратно.

Миккель почувствовал, что только что в дураках и остался.

— Э-э-э, Сигрюн?

— Да-да, уже ухожу, — очень медленно пошла она в сторону двери.

— Погоди, я тут подумал.... Не наденешь медсестринский халат?


End file.
